The invention relates to recreational boats and, more particularly, to hatches for such boats. Still more particularly, the invention relates to hatches for companionways or similar passageways.
A disadvantage of known companionway hatches is that they can obstruct the boat operator's vision when they are open. Another disadvantage of known companionway hatches is that they can bind and become difficult to operate due to thermal expansion and contraction.